


What feels like home

by BarbAndCo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Sokka (Avatar)-centric, thoughts on what home and duty and responsibilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbAndCo/pseuds/BarbAndCo
Summary: During Zuko and Izumi's visit to the Southern Water Tribe, Sokka contemplates the meaning of family and duty as he tries to bridge the gap between what he thinks is right and what his heart wants.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 234





	What feels like home

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr [ here ](https://firelord-boomerang.tumblr.com/post/627162842167230464/izumi-and-zukka-visiting-the-southern-water-tribe)

Sokka watches the Fire Nation ship close in on the Southern Water Tribe. Just a decade ago the sight of anything Fire Nation would instill fear. Now, though, his heart was beating hard and fast for an entirely different reason.

He could make out the silhouette of Zuko and Izumi standing at the helm of the ship waving. He waves back eagerly wearing his biggest grin. He’s missed them so much and he couldn’t wait to tell them as much. Letters and calls are wonderful but having them here now can’t be beat. Something in his chest falls neatly into place and he suddenly feels--- not really complete but like there’s more himself.

Being back in the South Pole these past few months has been great. Heading a new infrastructure plan after a whole year of back-and-forth with the council of elders has given him purpose. He didn’t want to leave his station as ambassador just a week after Izumi’s second birthday although he couldn’t help the happiness he felt at the prospect of coming home and building up his tribe.

The snowy banks of the Antarctic will always be home, but since a few years ago his heart started yearning for scorching hot summers spent on the beach as well as cold mornings surrounded by ice. He feels just as complete sitting in candlelight as soft laughter echoes in an opulent palace as he does watching the southern lights.

As he waits for Zuko and Izumi’s ship to dock, he thinks back on a conversation he had with his dad. He’s ready now and Sokka hopes Zuko, like always, is on the same page. The small pouch in his pocket suddenly feels heavier.

Sokka is almost bouncing in excitement as he waits for the royal family to step down from their ship. He sees Zuko and his breath catches, like it usually does.

Zuko is wearing a pared-down version of his usual fire lord regalia and made from thicker material to help with the cold and lined with a fur trim. He’s holding Izumi who’s bundled up in a blue coat, her hood up over her head which leaves only her eyes and nose showing.

Once the hatch hits land, Izumi comes out barreling forward and attacking his legs.

“Soso! Socko! Soko!” Izumi yells over and over as she runs towards him. When she was a baby, she had trouble saying dada but absolutely no trouble at all saying Socko, and the nickname kind of stuck.

Sokka bends down to pick her up and give her a loud smacking kiss on the forehead. He puts her hood down so he can get a proper look at his baby.

“Look at you!” he coos. “You’ve gotten so tall already! Next time I see you, you’re going taller than me!”

Izumi wraps her arms around his neck snuggling in.

“I missed you,” Sokka says kissing the top of her head. “Did you miss me?”

“Yes! I missed you lots!” She extends her arms and tells him proudly, “I missed you this much!”

“Oh, wow! That’s a lot.” Sokka hugs her closer.

“No, no. Wait!” Izumi reaches out even further almost falling out of Sokka’s arms. “This much!”

Sokka laughs and kisses her cheek. “And I missed you just as much.”

Zuko emerges from the ship with that warm, fond look he always wears when he looks at Sokka and Izumi. Sokka smiles wider at the sight of him.

“Surely you already knew that with all the letters and calls, didn’t you?” Zuko comes over and plants a brief but sweet kiss on Sokka’s lips. He then put Izumi’s hood back up over her head.

Sokka chuckles at Zuko’s obvious protectiveness, but he can honestly say he’s just as bad or maybe even worse at times.

“It’s nice to hear it straight from the source.” Sokka smiles as he kisses Zuko again and gets lost a little in his eyes.

They were brought out from the moment when Sokka feels a yank on his chin.

“You’re fuzzy now.” Izumi tugs on his beard again.

Zuko chuckles. “Ah, yes. This is new.”

“You like it?” Sokka bats his eyelashes at Zuko.

“Yeah,” Izumi exclaims, pulling on it again harder this time.

“Ow.”

Sokka takes Zuko’s hand and leads them to their transport for the day. Sokka hasn’t felt this happy in a long time.

* * *

When they arrive at the house, it’s the usual commotion that follows during a visit from the royal family only much more cheerful because it’s not for formal occassion. It’s been a while since Izumi visited the Southern Water Tribe, the last time was when she just turned one.

“Fire Lord Zuko and Princess Izumi,” Hakoda’s voice booms through the courtyard. “It’s a pleasure.”

“The pleasure is all mine Chief Hakoda,” Zuko says automatically.

Hakoda clasps Zuko’s back and turns his attention to Sokka and then Izumi, who’s hiding behind his pant leg. He crouches down to be eye-level with the little girl and smiles.

“Hi Izumi,” Hakoda greets. “Do you remember me? I’m your grandpa, Gramp Gramp Hakoda.”

Izumi stares at him for a bit then hides behind Sokka’s legs again. He lifts her up and she buries her face in his shoulder. He rubs her back to comfort her as she tends to get shy around unfamiliar people.

“Aw, that’s okay we can bond later,” Hakoda reassures her still in good spirits.

“That’s because she likes me best.” Katara walks up to them. Izumi turns hearing the familiar voice. “Hi, Izumi.”

“Hello.” She reaches for Katara and makes grabby hands. Katara smiles brightly and takes her off Sokka’s hands.

“Let’s get inside. You must be starving.” Hakoda ushers everyone in.

The meal was nice, filled with stories of what’s been happening in all their lives. Zuko tellls everyone what he’s been doing in the Fire Nation with Izumi piping up occasionally sharing what she’s learned and what her latest hobbies are.

Katara shares her latest endeavor of teaching Southern Tribe waterbenders both combat and healing which earns her huge points with Izumi because she thinks bending is magic.

Hakoda tries to make Izumi warm up to him because she’s his first grandchild so of course he’s going to shower her with love and attention. He gives her a giant stuffed otter penguin because he remembers just how fond she is of her stuffed animals.

Izumi’s eyes bug out of her head when she saw the life-sized toy. “Penguin!”

“Do you like it?” Hakoda asks.

“Yes! I love it!” Izumi hugs the toy and then Hakoda. “Thank you, Gramp Gramp.”

The meal goes on this time with Izumi asking Hakoda everything he knows about otter penguins.

“Did you know that otter penguins mate for life?” Hakoda says.

“Really?” Izumi all bright eyes and adorable. “They stay together forever?”

“Yes. An otter penguin will look for the smoothest, prettiest stone it can find, and it’ll give the rock to their intended and if they accept, they stay together forever.”

Katara keeps throwing Sokka and Zuko knowing looks at the other side of the table. Probably because they’re practically sitting in each other’s laps. Totally not because of the pouch that sits even heavier in his pocket now that he’s got Zuko so close.

They haven’t seen each other for months. Of course, they were going to ham up the PDA as much as possible. It was only right.

* * *

It’s a great day outside, freshly fallen snow makes it the perfect time to throw snowballs. Sokka and Zuko are teaching Izumi how to build the perfect snowman. Katara, of course, has an unfair advantage when it comes to building things out of snow. She’s built snow armies in the time they’ve created a respectable snow family: two big snowmen and one small snow toddler in between.

Sokka may have been a little immature and accidentally threw his boomerang at one of Katara’s snow soldiers.

“Hey! You’re going to pay for that!” Katara yells. She retaliates, very unproportionally in his opinion, by sending a wave of snow at them. Izumi enjoys every moment of the madness.

“Real mature, Katara!” He spits out a mouthful of snow.

“You started it!”

Zuko looks impeccably dry although he is slightly steaming. He’ll save that image for later. Meanwhile, Izumi stands atop a small snow hill saying “Again! Again! Again!”

* * *

The morning after finds Sokka, Zuko, and Izumi are walking through the markets. Sokka proudly showing them the most recent changes to the Southern Water Tribe since their last visit. Izumi is perched on Sokka’s shoulders pointing at everything that catches her eye. The royal guards discreetly following them as they peruse stalls. The shopping whole trip went as follows:

“Papa, I want to see that!”

“Socko, can we get that please?”

“Sokka, I can’t in good conscience let you buy that… without also buying the matching belt.”

“Zuko, do you think I should buy this bag?”

“Papa, Socko, candy! Look it’s candy!”

When they get back, they’re greeted with the wonderful smell of fresh cookies, hot chocolate, and ginger tea. Hakoda emerges from the kitchen holding out a tray filled with snacks and hot drinks.

As soon as he puts down the tray, Izumi descends on the food like they haven’t just fed her every street food that caught her eye.

Zuko sits down next to her to try and slow her down. “Just eat one at a time, Izumi.”

“But it’s so good.” Was what she wanted to say but her mouth was full, so it came out as “Bush isho goooth.”

“Had fun at the market?” Hakoda’s eyes assess Zuko like he’s trying to find a clue.

“We bought all the stuff, Gramp Gramp.” Izumi abandons her cookies and started showing off her new toys.

“That’s adorable, sweetheart. You have to show me everything you got later.” Hakoda pinches her cheeks. He turns to Sokka. “Can you help me with something, son?”

“Sure.”

Zuko squeezes Sokka’s hand silently asking if everything is alright. He gives him a reassuring smile and a quick kiss before following his dad.

Sokka should’ve known it was a trap, as soon as they close the door to the kitchen, Hakoda starts prodding him.

“You haven’t asked him yet,” his father states.

“I haven’t found the right moment.” He shrugs. Also, his mind is just full of possibilities and everything that could go wrong. What happens if Zuko doesn’t want all the complication this brings?

“You’ve got that look again.”

“What look?”

“Like you’re thinking too much about something.” Hakoda puts a hand on his son’s shoulder. “It’s not that complicated, Sokka.”

“You know it is.” Sokka crosses his arms. There’s a lot more at stake here than just his heart. “My entire credibility as a leader is on the line. If things go to shit, the damage is going to be irreparable.”

“You’re selling yourself short here.” Hakoda is being stern now. “You’re not just going to be the Fire Lord’s husband or him yours. He’s not going to ask you to uproot your life’s work and play prince’s consort.”

“I know he won’t,” he interjects. “But I’m thinking about how the world will think one of us is playing into the other one’s pocket. I’m thinking about how people on our council will second guess every decision I make because of who I’m in a relationship with.”

“Listen to me carefully, Sokka,” Hakoda’s tone was much gentler but still firm. “You’re a brilliant man. One of the most well-respected minds in the world, not just the Water Tribes. You’ve done so much for the tribe. Sokka, you helped end the hundred year war in your teens!

No one has or will question where your loyalties are. And if they do, they’re just simple-minded people looking for a low blow.

If that’s what’s keeping you from what your heart wants, don’t let it. Don’t sacrifice your happiness for what you think is your duty.”

“I’m trying to decide if what I want is also the right thing to do.” Sokka gets defensive.

“I don’t want to see you unhappy because you’ve taken on the world’s burden.” Hakoda sighs. “You’ve done that ever since you were a child. I take responsibility for putting that burden on you, but don’t deprive yourself of happiness that’s within your reach.”

Sokka stays quiet for a beat. “I just don’t want to make a mistake.”

“Does it feel like a mistake?”

“No.” Sokka shakes his head. “It never does.”

Hakoda gives him one last piece of advice. “Talk to him. Get some clarity.” Before leaving his dad says, “And you wouldn’t want to waste all those nights carving that thing for him if you’re just not going to ask him.”

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want that,” Sokka says after his dad has already gone.

* * *

Once Hakoda and Sokka disappear into the kitchen Izumi comes up to her dad with a serious expression, which should be adorable if it wasn’t so alarming.

“What’s wrong, Izumi?” Zuko wonders if she’s gotten sick with all the food she ate. He probably should’ve stopped her after her second cup of hot chocolate, but he’d be a hypocrite because he’s already had five by that point.

“I found this rock.” She holds out a smooth pebble.

“Very cool rock.” Zuko nods now trying to figure out what’s happening and where she had the chance to get rocks.

“You should give it to Socko,” she says so earnestly he’s surprised the ice hasn’t melted. “So, you can stay together forever like the penguins do.”

Zuko takes the pebble and puts it in his pocket. “I think you, me, and Socko are going to stay together forever even without the rock.”

“But can you give it to him, please?” Izumi says. “Just to make sure. Don’t you wanna?”

Zuko smiles. “I’d love nothing more than to give Sokka the pebble.”

“Then, why don’t you?” she asks innocently enough.

Zuko contemplates on how he can explain the complicated international politics involved. How he and Sokka’s relationship as is was causing problems and doubt within both of their councils.

“It’s a little complicated, sweetheart.” It’s an honest enough answer. She climbs into his lap settling there for a bit.

“Why?”

“Well, ummm.” Zuko thinks of child-friendly way to say _because the world is a little fucked up and people will do anything that they can to get ahead which means hurting anyone close to us and also international politics suck._

“Do you love Socko?”

“I do with my whole heart and more,” he says.

“Then give him the rock and stay together forever. You don’t even have to tell Socko I got it for you.” Izumi grins at him. “It’s easy peasy.”

Zuko realizes that maybe he doesn’t need to explain anything at all, and Izumi has figured everything out all on her own.

“What if some people get mad?” he asks.

“I’ll tell Aunty Toph and she can beat those people up for you!” she answers proudly. “She said she can beat anyone up if they ever give me trouble. She promised!”

Zuko laughs at that. “That solves it then. Thank you, Izumi.”

“You’re welcome!” Izumi hugs him tight and he can do nothing but return the embrace.

* * *

That night in the darkness of their bedroom, Sokka finally musters up the courage to broach the subject he’s been dreading. 

“What do you think of me staying here full time?” Sokka can’t make himself look at Zuko. Afraid of what he might see.

“What do you mean?” Zuko turns to his side.

“I mean, we’ve been doing this long-distance thing for a while.” Sokka swallows. “And I just… Is that enough for you? What does Izumi think about all of this?”

“You’re more than enough for us,” Zuko says sincerely. “Me and Izumi—we can’t ask for better.”

“You say that now—”

“And I’ll say it until you tell me what’s really bothering you.”

Sokka keeps quiet.

Zuko breaks the silence with a pleading, “Sokka, come on. Is there something wrong?”

Sokka reaches out to grab Zuko’s hand. He presses his lips to the back of it. Zuko sighs and wraps his arms around Sokka’s waist, head resting on his chest and waits it out.

“I’m not going to leave the Southern Water Tribe,” Sokka says.

“I know and I never expected you to,” Zuko replies. “And I’m going to stay in the Fire Nation. We all have our roles to play Sokka. I’m not going to ask anything more from you.”

“I know,” he hums.

Zuko moves up to look at Sokka. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I am.” Soka is or he will be very soon.

* * *

The following day, in the afternoon while Izumi is busy learning how to throw a boomerang properly, Sokka asks Zuko to go with him for a walk just the two of them and Zuko eagerly agrees taking any opportunity to be alone together.

After finding a secluded spot, Sokka decides it’s now or never.

“Zuko.” Sokka is finding it harder to keep his eyes on him but he’s not going to say this looking away.

“Hm?” Zuko turns to him with a small smile, eyes just as warm as he remembered.

“We’re a family, right?” He tries to swallow the lump in his throat. “You, me, and Izumi. She’s our kid and we’re her dads. We’re a family.”

“Yes, of course we are,” Zuko says without hesitation.

He takes a deep breath and closes a fist on the pouch he’s been carrying with him for months. “So, how would you feel about finally making it official?”

Sokka takes out the pouch and puts it in Zuko’s hands. Zuko looks at it and starts opening it gingerly. Inside is a simple round pendant with a carving of the Fire Nation and Water Tribe Symbols running intertwined, filled in with gold set against the white stone.

“It’s beautiful,” Zuko breathes. Then, after a beat, “But, wha—”

“In the Southern Water Tribe, we don’t really do betrothal necklaces, but I thought I should still give you a something,” he explains.

“Sokka, what—"

“Marry me.”

Zuko looks startled.

“I know.” Sokka swallows hard. “I know it’s going to be complicated with you being Fire Lord and my responsibilities here. Being married could give the world, your citizens, and my people the wrong idea. I’ve thought about it.

Believe me I’ve done nothing but think about how this could affect everyone else and it’s going to be hard for the both of us. But I’d so much rather battle nasty power-hungry world leaders and spend my days squashing rumor after rumor about secret agendas than live one more moment not being yours.”

Zuko kisses him then. Takes his face in his hands and pulls him in. Sokka gets lost in it, it’s both familiar and novel. It’s been months since he’s felt the calloused hands of his love on him and the weight of Zuko’s body in his arms.

“I love you,” Zuko says when they part. His arms are still around Sokka’s shoulders, holding him close and their foreheads touching.

“I love you too,” Sokka whispers back.

“I’ll marry you a thousand times over,” Zuko declares. “We can deal with whatever happens after. Screw everyone else.”

Sokka smiles so wide his cheeks hurt. “You mean that?”

“It would be an honor to call you my husband.” Zuko kisses him again much softly this time but with as much feeling.

“And we both know how you love your honor,” Sokka says. 

They both laugh quietly. There’s an indescribable joy enveloping them in this moment and hopefully all the future moments they have forever and ever.

“Oh, before I forget.” Zuko pulls out a pebble and gives it to Sokka. “Izumi told me to give it to you so we can stay together forever. I was supposed to do it tonight. You beat me to it.”

Sokka laughs and kisses him. The light burning in his chest would probably beat out the glittering southern lights.

* * *

Sokka and Zuko decide not to tell anyone immediately. They want to keep this to themselves at least until morning. Sokka sneaks a glance at Zuko who had a hand on the stone that’s hidden securely under his coat. _They’re getting married._

* * *

They get back to the house just in time to tuck Izumi in. She tells them all excitedly what she, Katara, and Hakoda did while they were away. They get into the groove of Izumi’s nighttime routine easily like Sokka wasn’t even gone in the first place.

They find themselves almost at the end of the night with Sokka brushing Izumi’s hair on the bed and Zuko crouched in one of their many travel chests looking for her storybook.

Izumi continues to tell them about her fun filled afternoon with Katara and Hakoda.

“Then, Gramp Gramp said he’ll teach me how to canoe tomorrow but only with your permission so can I go, Socko?” Izumi looks up at him with those wide pleading brown eyes.

“Of course, you can go,” Sokka says as he brushes her hair. “Can me and your papa come too?”

“Yes! It’ll be more fun.” Izumi stands on the bed and bounces up and down with excitement. “Aunty Katara can be on my team and we can race and Gramp Gramp can be the referee!”

“You don’t want me on your team?” Sokka overexaggerates a pout.

“You can be on my team next time,” Izumi says. “But I promised Aunty Katara we can be a team and you said it’s bad to break promises, right?”

Sokka smiles. “Right.”

“Izumi, I don’t think we packed your storybooks.” Zuko stands up and joins them on the bed. “But I think your Socko can think of a fun story for bedtime.”

Izumi turns to him. “Can you, Socko? Please?”

Sokka grins and tells her the tale of the handsome inventor rescuing a scared prince from a tall tower. By the end of the story, Izumi is tucked securely into bed with her favorite stuffed animals protecting her. Sokka and Zuko sit on either side of her as she tells each one of her toys good night.

Sokka looks at Zuko, feeling all warm on the inside when he finds he’s already looking at him, asking silently if they should tell her now.

Zuko nods. “Izumi.”

“Yes, Papa?”

“We have something to tell you,” Sokka says.

Sokka bites his lip, he doesn’t know he feels nervous now, Zuko reaches for his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. “We’re, uh… That is to say… Your papa and I are… um—"

“Me and Sokka are getting married,” Zuko finishes for him.

“You did it!” Izumi exclaims. “Papa, did you give him the pebble? You did it!”

“Yeah, we did!” Sokka says hugging her. “We’re going to have a wedding and everything!”

“Do we get a party?” Izumi asks. “Grampa Iroh said people have parties when they get married.”

“We are going to have the biggest party ever,” Zuko tells her.

“That’s nice.” Izumi yawns blinking sleepily. All the excitement of the day finally catching up to her.

“Goodnight, Izumi.” Zuko tucks her in tighter.

“Good night.” She hugs her stuffed turtleduck tighter.

Sokka and Zuko get up from the bed and turn the lights off.

“We love you,” Sokka tells her before they close the door.

“I love you too,” came Izumi’s sleepy reply.

* * *

Cuddled up in bed, Sokka and Zuko think about their upcoming nuptials

“I’m thinking three ceremonies.”

Sokka lifts his head a little and looks at the love of his life a bit incredulously. “Excuse me?”

“One in the Fire Nation, you know the formal festivities and all, one here and then one just for close friends and family.” Zuko turns as he’s explaining to Sokka “Maybe the smaller one first and we can figure out how, where, and when for the other two.”

“Okay, I can get on board with three weddings,” Sokka says after a while. “Where are we going for wedding number one?”

“We can go Earth Kingdom or Air Temple.”

“You don’t want to marry me in the swamps?”

“I’d marry you anywhere.”

“Man, when you say shit like that it makes me think you like me or something,” he teases.

“I like you so much I’m marrying you three times.” Zuko rests his head on his chest. “It’s going to be great.”

“Yeah.” Sokka holds Zuko closer. “It will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I went on a completely different tangent than your prompt. Fun family bonding in the SWT turned into a kinda serious but still fluffy fic sprinkled with introspection. My bad. Also, I took liberties with what otter penguins do. My international studies major is showing.
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@firelord-boomerang](https://firelord-boomerang.tumblr.com/)


End file.
